I Miss You
by freakyfresh
Summary: Haley is having major Nathan withdraws. Can Brooke help her snap Nathan out of his funk? One-Shot


Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or anything that applies to it.

Hi guys! This is my first story and I hope you like it! If you have any advice I would love it!

I just wanted to say...is there anyone else who has been totally uspet with the lack of NALEY scenes? I mean seriously! We have had to endure almost half of the entire season with constant Naley ups and downs. I just wish we could have some kind of totally hot Naley. lol All well I still love Mark. I just hope we get some good stuff before the end of season 5.

Anyways I hope you enjoy...

Quote of the day

Skillz: Have I ever told you, you're a genious?

Jamie: No, You said I sucked.

Skillz:Yeah, well I take that back.

**I Miss You**

"There has got to be something wrong with me," Haley let her bag fall to the floor before plopping onto Brooke's soft Queen Size bed. "It can't possibly be me, could it?"

Coming out of her closet Brooke gave her a sympathetic look.

"Is Boy toy still acting like a clueless jock?" She let out a laugh before turning her attention back to picking an outfit for her date with Lucas. They had only been going out for a little over a month, but she was already starting to fall for him…..hard. Their relationship came as a shock for a lot of people seeing how she isn't exactly known for her commitment abilities. But Brooke was truly happy for once in her life.

"Brooke he is not a-" Haley tried to sit up, "Do you have to have goose feather stuffed blankets? They are a pain to get out of."

Brooke tried to not laugh at Haley's obvious struggles with her comforter.

"Hey don't take out your frustrations on my blanket," Her voice came from deep inside the closet. "Beside you would be thankful for it after a hard cheerleading practice."

"But **you're **the Captain, Brooke." Haley said slowly as if she was talking to a five year old.

"Duh,"

"So it's your fault the practices are so physically hard on all of us!" Haley managed to sit back on her elbows after patting down the "fluffiness".

"What? The routines are so not even that _physically hard_," Brooke mocked her words, "I was talking about how hard it is to have to deal with you Whiners! I mean seriously I ask you to do one thing and you get all pissy on me. It is super exhausting."

"We are not Whiners! And the only time we ever get "pissy", as you put it, is when you refuse us a water break!"

"That is so not the point!"

"Your right it's not because we are supposed to be talking about my issues." Haley let out a soft laugh.

"Well sorry if the world doesn't revolve around you Miss Sexually Frustrated girl!" Brooke came out of her closet and sat at the end of her bed.

"How many times do I have to tell you I am NOT sexually frustrated?" Brooke raised her eyebrow, "Ok maybe I am...frustrated, but **not **sexually."

"Call it what you want Tutor-girl but you are and you know it. I actually think it is kind of funny. I mean who would have thought the innocent Tutor-girl could be so _needy._"

Haley stuck her tongue out at Brooke. "I don't get how this is even an issue with you. You're with Nathan. You're the last person I thought would ever come to me on how to get Nathan to-"

"Pay attention to me?" Haley butted in.

"Well yeah, but I wasn't going to say that. I was _going_ to say…"

"I know that is why I butted in."

"Ha Ha," She deadpanned.

"Did you do what I told you?"

"YES!" Haley yelled exasperated, "I acted all flirty and everything. You saw me I even had that whole minis-skirt, outfit on. Which by the way was so uncomfortable!"

"I know you did and for that I am totally proud! I didn't think you would actually do it!"

Brooke gave a puzzled look, "I can't believe he didn't go for it."

"Me either." Haley said solemnly picking at the comforter.

"I thought that was sure to work, but he did look at you with this lustful eye. I am pretty sure he was a little uncomfortable when he sat down, if you know what I mean." Brooke laughter stopped when she saw Haley's teary eyes.

"Hey come here." Brooke pulled Haley up to her. "Nathan still has the hots for you. You know that, right?"

"I don't know anymore." She whispered.

"Well don't loose hope we haven't tried everything yet!" Brooke jumped up and ran into her closet again.

"Ah..." Haley groaned falling back into the bad, "Now we just sound desperate."

"Correction," Brooke sing-songed, and pokes her head out. "_WE _do not sound desperate. _We _are not anything except the coolest BFF's in the whole world. Now _you_ my friend are desperate."

"Thanks Brooke now I feel just _so_ much better." She rolled her eyes.

"Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out." Haley kept repeating those words as she waited for the door to open. It didn't help that she was self cautious about the outfit Brooke practically shoved down her throat. The black corset with dark red ribbon paired with light blue, ripped jeans did make for a cute ensemble. It was just this whole situation was disconcerting.

"_You better take off that Jacket! I am only letting you wear it for the ride over there! I am dead serious Haley!"_

She never thought it would be so hard to knock on her boyfriend's door.

"Pfft. I never thought I would be having this problem either but look at me." Haley mumbled under her breathe.

"Having what problem?" Her head shot up at the deep voice.

"Oh nothing I was just talking to myself." She gave him an assured smile before letting her eyes travel down his bare chest. Did he just love torturing her?

"Come on in," Nathan opened the door wider.

She gasped when their chest grazed.

"I was just about to leave to meet some of the guys at the, Rivercourt." His voice trailed off into his bedroom leaving her standing in his living-room. "You can come too, if you want." Her smile faltered at the red sleeveless shirt that replaced the previous view.

"_You have to take charge of the situation Tutor-girl. If you don't then you will never get what you want. If he is going somewhere who cares? Distract him. Make him pay attention to you." _

Brooke's words played over in her head.

Haley slipped the messenger bag over her head. The thumping noise of the bag hitting the floor brought Nathan's head up. It was the perfect opportunity; he was currently sitting on the couch tying his shoes. He raised his eyebrows at her when she started unzipping her sweater.

"_When you are taking off the Jacket make sure you are looking him in the eyes. That just makes it so much more intimate. Yes, I just said intimate. You can stop laughing now." _

Haley almost laughed at the memory. She was so surprised when she had heard that word come from Brooke's mouth.

She knew once she got her eyes to his it would not be difficult to keep them there it was just getting them there.

"Hales?" Nathan's confused voice caught her attention. "I thought we were-" He stopped when their eyes met. It was always like this for them. Their eyes said it all. They could be in middle of millions of people passing by but when Brown met Blue it was just them. No one else.

Haley continued to glide the zipper down. Shrugging it off her shoulders she laid it across the bar stool.

"Wow." Nathan whispered when his eyes traveled the length of her outfit. First it was the mini skirt and now this? Nathan didn't know how much more he could take. He was trying to give her space. Show her that it wasn't just about the physical stuff for him, but it was getting hard to _not_ notice.

"_Don't wait for him to make the first move you have to. You have to stay in control."  
_

Haley crossed over the distance between them. She didn't even try to stop the smirk from taking over her features when she heard Nathan's sharp intake of breathe when she straddled his lap.

"Hi," Haley's vision focused itself on his lips.

"Hi," He cleared his throat.

Her eyes fluttered closed when she grazed her lips across his. She pulled back when he tried to deepen it. Their lips hovered over each other as if introducing themselves for the first time. It had definitely been a while since they had last kissed. Not _**really**_ kissed anyways. It was always just slight pecks or as Brooke liked to call them "Old People Kisses".

Haley kissed his bottom lip, and then paid just as much attention to the top lip. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips before pulling back to get a good look at his face.

His eyes remained closed while her hands explored his features. Gently, she slid her hand down his cheek and to his strong jaw before placing a kiss there. It was a fetish she had only recently received. His jaw always caught her attention. How it clicked and clenched when he was mad, or how it moved when he was concentrating at one of their tutoring sessions. It used to just be his back, but lately the more she looked at him the more she began to obsess over different parts of him. Always making sure pay extra attention to her favorite places when they made-out, it had been way too long since they had made-out if you asked Haley.

"I miss you," Haley breathed out before connecting their lips. She moaned when his hands roughly, almost possessively, grabbed her hips. His tongue traced her lips waiting for entrance to be granted.

"_Try and take things slow. I don't mean take forever to start kissing, I mean kiss slowly. Take you time. It will pass too quickly for you. Enjoy each other."_

"_Breathe each other," Haley mumbled to herself. "Take it all in. Before it's gone." She had said more to herself than Brooke._

"_Yeah," Brooke stopped walking around the room and looked at Haley. She was fidgeting with her hands, deep in thought. "Haley?"_

"_Yeah?" Her head popped out of her thoughts._

"_You love him don't you?"_

Haley's nails scratched at his scalp causing a moan to come from deep within his throat. Her lips went to a slower pace, traveling over his almost lazily. She bit at his bottom lip enticing him to kiss her more fervently. His hand smoothed over the exposed skin above her jeans. Her tongue slid into his mouth, both moaned at the contact.

No one battled for control. No one tried to pick up the pace. It was no longer about getting the satisfaction from physical contact. Somewhere in between the kissing it had changed. The need to taste each other was so overpowering. The need to be with each other and the need to show one another just how much they needed them became a deep urgency.

Loud breathing could be heard throughout the house as they both tried to catch their breath. Nathan rested his forehead against hers, not wanting to have distance between them. His lips started making a trail down to her neck.

Haley tilted her head to the side giving him more room to roam. She misses his hot, open mouth kisses on her neck. Sometimes at night she would dream about them, his lips traveling down her neck.

He paid special attention to her pulse point eliciting a deep moan from her as her hips pushed down on his obvious arousal. His tongue licked across her collar bone. He went over it repeatedly before trailing his tongue down to the top of her heaving breasts. Sending a cool wave of his breathe over her wet skin.

Haley's moans grew louder before Nathan finally reunited their lips.

Then it happened. You know that impeccable timing most phones have?

Loud Rap music blared throughout the room.

"Don't answer it." Haley winced at the sound of desperation in her voice.

"It's probably, Luke wondering where I am at." Nathan gave her a quick kiss. "Let me just tell him I'm a live, ok?" Haley shyly bit her lip and nodded her head.

"Hey Luke….I'm just-….Oh really? Sorry man…Yeah I'll be there in a minute….Later." Haley smile had dropped. What did he mean be there in a little while?

"Sorry Hales, but I have to go the guys are waiting on me to play. The teams are uneven." He gave her an apologetic look. Sliding her on the couch cushion next to him he continued to tie his shoes.

What the heck just happened? Things were going so well and then….

"Stupid Lucas."

"What did you say?" Nathan laughed at her appearance. Her arms were crossed and she had her bottom lip out in a pout.

"I just don't understand why you have to go. Come on, Nathan. Stay here with me." She sat up grabbing his hand.

"I would love to do that Hales, but the guys are counting on me to go play with them. Plus the teams will be uneven."

"Oh well we wouldn't want that now would we?" Sarcasm dripped from her voice. She snatched up her jacket and tugged it back on vigorously.

"Don't be like this, Haley." Nathan ran a hand over his face.

"Be like what, Nathan? Want to spend time with you?" She tried to will the tears away.

"You always play football, Nathan! We never go-"

"Basketball." He said quietly, obviously amused at her "temper tantrum".

"Whatever, you know what I meant. Forget it; you're just laughing at me anyways." Nathan stood up and grabbed her arm before she could escape him.

"Haley I promised the guys I would-"

"What about me Nathan? Where do I fit into your schedule?" He dropped her arm. It was no longer funny to him. The hurt that was basically pouring from her eyes shot through his heart like an arrow, and not the Cupid kind either.

"What do you mean? I always have time for you Haley."

"You don't get it." She looked down at her shoes.

He placed his finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Then explain it to me." He whispered wiping away the lone tear that slid down her cheek.

"I miss you, Nathan." Her voice was barely audible.

"Baby, I'm right here." He spread his arms out wide for emphasis.

Haley bit her lip again. Willing the tears to stay back, but they wouldn't. She stepping into Nathan's outstretched arms, catching him by surprise.

His arms surrounded her, holding her tightly. She wasn't sobbing, but he could feel her silent tears wetting his chest when she buried herself further into his chest.

Nathan snaked her arms around his neck. His hands went to her thighs guiding them around his waist, her head lying on his shoulder. Without a word he carried her to his bed laying her down gently. He kicked off his shoes, and took off her black cork wedges then climbed on top of her wiping away some of the tears that kept pouring down her cheeks. Her hands pulled him down on top of her, needing to feel his weight on her.

This is what she needed more than anything. Him. All of him.

He had had it so wrong. He thought he was doing a good thing by distancing himself from her. Giving her some space. When the whole time she thought he didn't want her.

Who knew what kind of crazy ideas were running though her head? At this point she even thought she needed to get dressed up to get him to even notice her. (Not that he was complaining about that.) He had noticed. Boy had he noticed. He just needed to tell her that more often. He could kick himself as much as he wanted but that wouldn't solve the problem.

He nuzzled his face further into her neck, kissing her behind her ear.

Taking notice to her shallow breathing he lifted his head to see his prediction had been correct. She was out like a light.

Haley tightened her grip around his neck when he tried to move to the other side of the bed.

"Nathan?" Her eyes fluttered open.

"Baby, I'm not going any where." He kissed her on the lips.

She snuggled into his side.

Nathan grabbed his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey Luke? Yeah, I know I'm super late…..Look I can't come something came up…..Just something I've been neglecting….No that's ok….Maybe next time….Ok bye Dude..." His arm draped over her waist.

"Just so you know, Hales" Nathan whispered into her ear, "I missed you too."

Haley smiled into his shirt when he pulled her closer to him, both falling into a peaceful sleep.

"_Yeah, Brooke" A smile graced her lips. "I love him."_

_NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH_

Please Review! You don't have to if you don't want to...but it would be TOTALLY AWESOME if you did! :)

love yous

LieghAnna


End file.
